Dímelo
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato... pero a ella le hizo encontrar algo mejor...  Fic reto para Tiger Obsession /Oneshot/ IsabellaxKazuki


**:::DíMELO:::**

-Kazuki… quieres explicarme esto?

Sí… había mucho que explicar… aún no entendía cómo ella llegó hasta su habitación y encontró lo que no tenía que encontrar… no era que estuviera muy escondido, pero si la curiosidad mataba al gato, era indefinible lo que le hacía a ella.

-E… eso? Em… ah, sí… eso…- fingía demencia. Era lo único que podía hacer. Cómo explicarle que guardaba en un pequeño cofre todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le daba, hasta las envolturas de chocolate del día de San Valentín? Cómo decirle que la quería?

-Y bien? De qué se trata? Quiero saber porqué tienes todo esto aquí…- Isabella caminó hacia la cama y se sentó con el cofrecillo en sus manos.

Kazuki permanecía en silencio. No pensaba responderle, por lo menos en ese momento no. No era justo. Él planeaba algo más especial, no esperaba que la tarde de estudio en su casa se convirtiera en el momento "perfecto" para confesarse.

Isabella por su parte, recorrió con la vista la habitación. Era amplia y estaba organizada… Cómo se notaba que Kazuki vivía en el Toho. Las paredes eran blancas, excepto la del fondo que era roja, y estaba llena de posters de modelos internacionales y uno que otro jugador de fútbol que sobresalía entre tantas curvas semi-desnudas. Recostada a la pared roja, estaba la cama. "Demasiado grande para una sola persona" pensó. La cama estaba vestida con sedosas sábanas blancas y en ella había almohadas y cojines rojos, de todos los tamaños.

Isabella aún sostenía el cofre y en un arranque de confianza, se acostó encima de los cojines. Era demasiado cómodo y casi que se sentía en las nubes… ese Kazuki sí que se daba lujos.

Siguió observando. Frente a la cama estaba ubicado un multimueble negro. En el centro de este, estaba el televisor, grande por cierto, y debajo, en otro compartimiento estaba una consola de videojuegos. Ya comprendía por qué Kazuki iba tan regular en cálculo. A los costados, estaban organizados cientos de videojuegos, y por último en el compartimiento arriba del televisor, estaba un minicomponente rodeado de Cd's.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama estaba el armario y en la puerta central de este había un espejo de gran tamaño. En la mesa de noche que estaba a un costado de la cama, había una lámpara blanca, algunos libros de historias policíacas, tarros de gel ¬¬ y el pequeño cofre que ahora estaba en manos de ella.

A la derecha de la cama estaba el escritorio, lleno de libros, varios portarretratos con fotos del equipo, una lámpara de estudio y una laptop. Una silla giratoria acompañaba el mini-estudio y un poco más alejado había un sofá rojo. Por último, la puerta.

Kazuki estaba sentado en la cama, e Isabella movía de una mano a otra el cofre. Lo abría y lo cerraba, hasta que su contenido cayó encima de ella, regándose en la cama.

-Lo siento…- balbuceó. Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas, cartas, tarjetas, recuerdos que había olvidado, entre ellos una foto de la Navidad pasada, en la que Kazuki aparecía abrazándola. La observó por un rato y luego devolvió cada cosa al cofre, no sin antes darles una ojeada- Y entonces? No me piensas decir?- insistió.

-No, hoy no… quizá otro día- Kazuki cerró el cofre y lo llevó hasta la mesa de noche.

-Hablas en serio?- Isabella se puso de pie.

-Sí, hablo en serio. Ahora sigamos con cálculo. Qué era lo que venias a buscar? Am si… la calculadora- Buscó en el escritorio, y al girar encontró a Isabella mirándolo fijamente, decidida a que le dijera porqué guardaba, como un tesoro, toda esa cantidad de recuerdos que sólo ella le había dado- Vas a insistir?... Eso pasa cuando eres tan curiosa y buscas lo que no se te ha perdido… El que busca lo que no debe, se entera de lo que no quiere…

-Pero yo sí me quiero enterar… está bien, sé que no debí mirar tus cosas, pero es que me dio curiosidad saber… porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo decirme?- Isabella hizo un puchero.

Kazuki sonrió y tomando su cara entre sus manos, respondió:

-Porque no es fácil decir "Te amo"

:::::::::::::::::::::

Olaaa!

Este fic fue creado para un reto en Tiger Obsession. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^_^

Am! Feliz Nuevo Año! Pásenlo súper! =P

Yuri =)


End file.
